Technical Field
The invention concerns a rotor blade of a wind power installation, and a wind power installation.
Description of the Related Art
Rotor blades for wind power installations are generally known. Such rotor blades have a profile which takes into account the particular aerodynamic demands. Usually a wind power installation has an aerodynamic rotor with a plurality of rotor blades. Such a wind power installation is shown by way of example in FIG. 5. The aerodynamic properties of such rotor blades are crucial as they greatly influence the operational efficiency of the rotor blades and thus the wind power installation. The profiles are optimized to increase the operational efficiency of the rotor blades. To ensure current production which is as steady as possible for example in regions involving a light wind, more specifically in particular at on-shore locations, the aerodynamic rotor blades are of a rotor diameter which can be more than 80 meters. In the case of such large wind power installations and thus also very large rotor blades, that results in the rotor blade being of a great weight. The large heavy rotor blades generate high loads which in operation act on the wind power installation. In addition production and transport to the respective erection locations is complicated and difficult. Implementation of a rotor blade which is divided into two and which would be more appropriate for transport of such large rotor blades is however only limitedly possible, because of the loads which occur and because of the reduction in stability which additionally occurs due to the separation location.
The German Patent and Trade Mark Office searched the following state of the art in the priority application: DE 10 2008 052 858 A1, DE 10 2008 033 411 A1, DE 103 07 682 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,415 A and EP 2 339 171 A2.